


sleep, sleep with me

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: having minhyuk falling asleep next to him, his heart can't help but skip a crazy beat.





	sleep, sleep with me

**Author's Note:**

> based on showhyuk's iconic moment during right now episode 3. i should've written this long ago, i know.
> 
> english is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

hyunwoo's eyes were closed, but he didn't sleep at all. the temperature in the room suddenly got hotter, or maybe it was just him. or, maybe, it was someone beside him.

he'd spent the whole time in the hotel room, not be able to going and enjoying hong kong with his members because he'd lost even in the first game. screw survival game; he always bad at it (or maybe it was the karma he should carry for making their members eat thai food the first day they arrived in hong kong). so, when the others went to victoria peak, he could only enjoy his iced americano in his hotel room.

but then, minhyuk came back. he felt a bit guilty because he was the one making minhyuk lose the game. however, minhyuk didn't seem to mind it. the blond smiled widely when his leader attacked him with water gun, shouting loudly, "he must've been really bored!", and hyunwoo couldn't help but give him a warm, short hug. they ended up getting bored together, but hyunwoo couldn't care less because minhyuk was with him.

(he didn't tell anyone that when he said he wanted to see minhyuk on the phone earlier, he did mean it.)

changkyun and kihyun were the ones who lost the battle next. hyunwoo envied them for having steak for lunch, but it didn't last long because  _at least i spent time with minhyukkie here._  really, he'd prefer getting hungry for a while as long as minhyuk was there with him. he was kind of cheesy to think that minhyuk's presence was everything he needed, but he would lie if he said it wasn't true.

minhyuk was with him in the bed. minhyuk's head was resting on his shoulder, hand on his stomach. hyunwoo's eyes were still closed, but his mind was focusing on the person beside him. minhyuk was fast asleep, not knowing that their position made the leader's heart throb in both painful and pleasant way.

hyunwoo's eyes were closed, but he knew how peaceful minhyuk would look like when he slept. hyunwoo's eyes were closed, but he could feel minhyuk's chest moving steadily against his forearm. hyunwoo's eyes were closed, but minhyuk's cute, soft snores still made him feel a bit crazy inside.

if only there weren't cameras installed in the room, he would hug minhyuk closely and stroke the blond strands gently because he knew minhyuk loved it. if only there weren't cameras installed in the room, he would take his time to stare at minhyuk's beautiful sleeping face and worship it. too bad, there were cameras installed in the room that he could only pretend to sleep.

hyunwoo wasn't really amused when hoseok, hyungwon, and jooheon finally arrived back at the hotel because it meant his sort of short quality time with minhyuk should end here. hoseok made such loud noises, imitating the annoying alarm that the staff used every time they 'trespassed' on their activities, and it was hyunwoo's cue to open his eyes (minhyuk whined softly when hyunwoo moved to sit up, and hyunwoo felt sorry for him because he still looked tired and sleepy).

but, maybe it was enough. he was grateful enough to have butterflies dancing in his stomach and heat creeping on his cheeks, and it was all thanks to minhyuk. he enjoyed having a little time to spend alone with minhyuk. he enjoyed having minhyuk sleeping next to him. he enjoyed having his heart beating awfully faster, making him realize that he loved minhyuk  _that_ much.

and, seeing minhyuk chirped cheerfully (with a faint hint of sleepiness) like this, it was more than enough.


End file.
